A Plan?
by Driver Akayuri
Summary: Rin dan Len yang merupakan Raja dan Ratu kembar membuat rencana agar kedua pelayan pribadi mereka bisa bersatu! ONE SHOT/KaitoxMiku/bad at summary/Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!


**Permisi, minna-san. Salam kenal, saya Driver. Saya author baru disini. Saya penggemar VOCALOID, dan nge-fans banget sama MiKai dan GakuLuka. Kalau RinLen, saya lebih suka mereka sebagai kembaran, maafkan saya ^^". Ini merupakan fic pertama saya yang saya post, jadi mungkin masih banyak typo (karena buru-buru) atau kesalahan lain, atau mungkin juga sifat tokoh yang tidak diinginkan. Maka dari itu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!**

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID milik Crypton Future Media (mungkin kerjasama dengan Yamaha, SEGA, dan Dingo Inc., entahlah)**

**WARNING: alur gak jelas, deskripsi aneh, ceritanya ngebuat ngantuk.**

**REQUEST OPEN.**

**-START-**

Pada suatu hari, terdapat sebuah kerajaan luas yang sangat berkuasa pada zaman itu. Kerajaan itu sangat kaya dan kekuasaannya hampir meliputi seluruh bagian benua. Kerajaan itu sangat dihormati oleh kerajaan lain atau wilayah lain, maka banyak di antara kerajaan kecil yang menggabungkan diri kepada kerajaan itu. Asfar namanya.

Berkat cara pemerintahan kerajaan itu, rakyatnya hidup bahagia dan makmur. Duka cepat dilupakan dan tidak sedikit sekolah didirikan. Tidak hanya sekolah edukasi, tapi juga sekolah militer. Perdagangan dan pertanian disana berkembang pesat sehingga tak heran Kerajaan Asfar merupakan kerajaan terbesar, terkaya, dan termewah di dunia. Banyak pedagang yang beristirahat disana sambil menawarkan barang dagangan mereka, atau banyak orang yang mencalonkan diri sebagai tentara kerajaan.

Di Kerajaan Asfar, berdiri sebuah istana megah yang terbuat dari permata dan batu, tiang-tiang besar dari marmer dan tempat tidur empuk dengan hiasan emas. Pualam-pualam selalu terlihat di setiap sudut ruangan. Orang yang melihat ini selalu terkagum dan tepana, tergoda masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalamnya terdapat dua buah kamar yang paling indah dan paling megah, tempat Raja dan Ratu tidur dan menghabiskan waktu mereka.

Tunggu. Mereka tidur di dua kamar berbeda? Mereka adalah Raja dan Ratu kembar. Orang tua mereka meninggal saat mereka dinas ke kerajaan sebelah. Setelah para penasihat sepakat, akhirnya keduanya dijadikan Raja dan Ratu dalam usia enam belas tahun. Para penasihat menghela napas lega karena mereka memilih keputusan yang tepat. Berkat si kembar, kerajaan makin makmur dan sukses, serta wilayahnya masih bertambah.

Raja dan Ratu mempunyai pelayan pribadi. Pelayan mereka tentu saja bisa-hebat, tepatnya-dalam bermain pedang atau senjata lainnya. Mereka lebih mirip multitalenter. Keduanya juga sama-sama jenius, memiliki sopan santun dan pengetahuan bak perpustakaan terbesar di dunia. Sang Raja mempunyai seorang pelayan pribadi bernama Shion Kaito dan Sang Ratu mempunyai pelayan pribadi bernama Hatsune Miku.

Walaupun Len Kagamine dan Rin Kagamine-Sang Raja dan Ratu-sudah menjadi penguasa di kerajaan itu, mereka masih tetap sekolah di istana mereka. Dan bukan hal yang jarang kalau mereka seringkali berganti guru. Keduanya adalah remaja jenius sekaligus nakal, sehingga guru-guru mereka menyerah dan mengundurkan diri. Sekarang, satu-satunya guru mereka ialah pelayan pribadi mereka.

Len dan Rin bukan hanya nakal, tapi jahil dan keras kepala. Keduanya bagaikan sahabat karib dan selalu mengerti perkataan satu sama lain. Sampai ketika mereka melihat kedua pelayan mereka bersenda gurau di taman istana, mereka mengira keduanya jatuh cinta—dan ternyata memang benar—, kemudian mereka memikirkan rencana agar Kaito dan Miku bisa bersatu.

**-[17.51] Kamis, di balkon kamar Ratu, Istana Kerajaan Asfar-**

"Hey, Lecchi, bukankah ini agak membosankan?" keluh Rin sambil menghela napas berat. Mereka sedang menatap Kaito dan Miku yang sedang duduk berdua di tepi air mancur dari atas balkon Rin. "Bukankah kita berharap mereka jadian lalu melakukan suatu hal? Maksudku, ayolah, mereka berdua sudah dua puluh dua tahun dan mereka sudah saling kenal lebih dari lima tahun."

Benar apa yang dikatakan Rin. Keduanya telah berumur dua puluh dua tahun dan saling kenal kurang lebih lima tahun dua bulan, kalau saya tidak salah hitung (kalau salah toh gak ada ruginya). Atmosfer di sekitar mereka seperti sedang 'pedekate' diam-diam. Tentu saja Rin dan Len mengetahui itu, meski mereka bersikap normal di depan Rin dan Len.

Kaito bersikap tegas dan tidak takut menegur Len kalau salah, kepribadiannya yang lembut dan sering tersenyum membuat Len tidak kaku dengannya, malah Len menganggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Sedangkan Miku terlalu baik dan suka tak sampai hati, jadi dia suka takut untuk menegur Rin. Tapi, bagi Rin, Miku sering memberikannya saran yang baik. Sama halnya Len, Rin menganggap Miku sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Nah, karena sifat Kaito dan Miku yang baik hati dan ramah, mereka disegani oleh berbagai lapisan masyarakat. Tak peduli kalau mereka hanya pelayan pribadi Raja dan Ratu, mereka tetap dihormati oleh bangsawan atau penguasa kerajaan lain. Mereka juga banyak disukai oleh rakyat, sehingga kalau mereka berjalan keluar istana, banyak yang memaku pandangan pada mereka. Menurut Rin dan Len, sikap merekalah yang membuat mereka menjadi cocok.

"Mungkin mereka butuh proses, atau mereka malu. Aku tidak mengerti gaya pikir sebuah pasangan. Bukannya kalau suka tinggal bilang? Ya, kan, Ricchi?" Len menyetujui Rin. Dia mengusap mukanya sekali dengan keras. "Kita harus membuat rencana, Ricchi. Kau tahu, seperti membuat Miku-aneki tidak sengaja terjatuh lalu Kaito-aniki akan menangkapnya. Apakah kau punya ide?"

Rin berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak mereka blah ... blah ... blah, lalu ... blah ... blah ...," Rin menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. "Besok, kan, hari ulang tahun blah blah blah …," dia mengambil kertas lalu menggambarkan seluruh rencana mereka, kemudian mereka mengangguk mantap.

**-[18.17] Jum'at, di Ramen 37 Shinpochi, Kerajaan Asfar-**

Malam itu, Rin dan Len menjalankan rencana mereka. Rin berhasil mengajak Kaito dan Miku untuk makan malam bersamanya dan Len. Awalnya, mereka berdua menolak, dengan alasan mereka lebih rendah dibanding Rin dan Len, tapi setelah Rin memohon sambil berguling di lantai, Kaito dan Miku segera mengenakan pakaian rapi.

"Yeaay! Akhirnya, aku dapat merasakan makanan lezat di restoran ini setelah sekian lama sibuk dengan surat-surat pemerintah!" seru Rin sambil merentangkan tangannya bahagia. Mereka memesan meja khusus dimana di sekelilingnya ditutup oleh tirai bambu yang indah. Ya, restoran Ramen 37 Shinpochi* ini memang terkenal dengan keindahan serta keaslian ornamen bambunya.

"Sst! Ricchi, kalau kita ketahuan, rencana kita gagal!" Len menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya, lalu menjitak kepala Rin. Kemudian dia beralih ke Kaito dan Miku yang duduk di seberang mereka. "Nah, Kaito-aniki dan Miku-aneki ingin pesan apa? Pesanlah sepuasnya, bayar hal belakangan. Silakan, silakan," ujar Len seperti abang-abang tukang dango di seberang jalan sambil menyodorkan menu makan (lho, bukannya harusnya pelayan di restoran itu, ya, yang menawarkan menu makanannya?)

Kaito tertawa canggung. "Astaga, Tuan Muda, saya merasa tidak enak kalau harus menguras dompet anda untuk saya. Saya juga tidak begitu lapar." Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi, Kaito-aniki, kau dan Miku-aneki sudah terlanjur ikut kami. Kalau kalian tidak memesan makanan, kami yang merasa tidak enak. Masa, kalian hanya melihat kami makan sementara kalian merasa lapar?" bujuk Rin dengan Puppy Eyes no Jutsu-nya. Melihat anggukan pelan kedua pelayannya, Rin merasa puas.

Mereka memesan Ocha, Sup Miso, dan Katsudon. Ah, itu sebenarnya yang pesan Miku, Kaito hanya ikut-ikutan. Rin dan Len tertawa kecil, berdeham kemudian memesan Sashimi Ekstra serta teh.

"Hey, Miku-aneki, bukankah pakaian Kaito-aniki hari ini sangat bagus? Dia kelihatan tampan, ya, kan?" goda Rin sambil menunjuk mantel putih bersih yang dikenakan Kaito.

Kaito yang tadi sedang minum tehnya kemudian menyemburkan minumannya. "Hah? Mantel yang dipilihkan oleh Tuan Muda ini sangat buruk, bahkan saya merasa harus cepat-cepat membuangnya," canda Kaito dengan sarkastis. Len langsung mengejarnya di sekeliling meja.

Miku tertawa lembut, akibatnya aksi kejar-kejaran Kaito dan Len terhenti. "Iya, dia tampan." Perkataannya membuat Rin bertepuk tangan.

Len berdeham. "Tapi, baju yang dipakai Miku-aneki lebih bagus daripada yang di pakai Ricchi, benar, Kaito-aniki? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Len, yang membuatnya nyaris dibunuh oleh Rin kalau dia lupa mereka sedang menjalankan rencana.

Kaito tersenyum, membuat semburat tipis di pipi Miku. "Iya, dia sangat cantik hari ini. Tapi, tenang, Putri Muda, anda juga cantik."

_Itu berarti Miku-aneki lebih cantik daripada aku?_ tanya Rin dalam hati. Diam-diam, Rin dan Len tos di belakang sang pasangan. Ketika pesanan datang, Rin dan Len langsung melahap makanan dan minuman mereka ke lambung mereka, tanpa peduli sopan santun sebagai Raja dan Ratu.

Selesai menyikat semua makanan, Len menepuk perutnya yang membuncit, lalu bersendawa. "Aku terlalu banyak makan~ Kaito-aniki dan Miku-aneki jalan-jalan saja dulu di sekitar sini, aku dan Rin ingin membayar pesanannya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Muda dan Putri Muda, kami sangat berhutang pada anda sekalian," Kaito dan Miku membungkuk di depan Rin dan Len. Kaito dan Miku berdiri, lalu berkata, "jika anda membutuhkan bantuan kami, kami akan siap kapan saja. Permisi." Mereka berdua keluar dari meja yang sekelilingnya ditutup oleh tirai bambu itu.

Rin dan Len tersenyum. Separuh dari rencana mereka berjalan sukses. Kini mereka tinggal membuntuti pasangan itu dan berharap mereka akan bertunangan atau semacamnya. Rin dan Len membayar pesanan dengan terburu-buru, kemudian segera membuntuti Kaito dan Miku.

Kaito dan Miku sedang duduk bersebelahan di bangku batu yang berada di tepi kolam di halaman belakang Ramen 37 Shinpochi itu. Keduanya kelihatan sangat menikmati suasana romantis ditaburi cahaya rembulan sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Rin dan Len yang bersembunyi di balik semak di belakang mereka. Rin dan Len tahu di waktu kapan pun Kaito dan Miku bisa menyadari keberadaan mereka, makanya Rin dan Len memasang telinga lebar-lebar sambil tersenyum gak jelas.

Rin dan Len mendengar suara Kaito. "Iya, Tuan Muda dan Putri Muda sangat baik. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan berterima kasih. Tapi ...," Rin dan Len tidak bisa mendengar kelanjutannya. "Bagaimana dengan lelaki bernama Piko itu? Kau jadi ditunangkan kepadanya?"

Jantung Rin dan Len mencelos. Benarkah? Miku akan ditunangkan kepada orang lain? Bukannya itu agak aneh …, "I-iya. Maafkan aku, ya, Kaito-kun. Aku sudah mencoba membujuk ayahku, tapi beliau tetap bersikukuh kepada pendiriannya. Maaf ...," ujar Miku lirih.

Rin dan Len akan menangis. Mereka menggigit bibir bawah mereka. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau ayahmu berpendapat seperti itu, berarti beliau mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu. Piko-sama, kan, pangeran di kerajaan sebelah. Beruntunglah kamu," kedengarannya Kaito mencoba menghibur Miku disana.

"Tapi ... maaf ... Kaito-kun, aku minta maaf ...," Miku terisak disana, membuat Rin meneteskan satu air mata.

Rin dan Len menunggu jawaban Kaito, tapi yang terdengar hanya isak tangis Miku. 'Kaito-aniki, jawablah,' batin Len. Karena Rin dan Len penasaran, mereka menyibak sedikit semak di depan mereka, sehingga mereka bisa melihat keadaan.

.

Mereka berdua membelalakkan mata. Mereka melihat ... Kaito dan Miku mendekatkan bibir mereka. Senang dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Air mata Rin sudah merembes, Len masih bisa menahan tangisnya. "Lecchi, kita akan melakukan apa saja untuk mereka, ya, kan?"

Len hanya mengangguk, lalu keduanya kembali melihat situasi. Jantung mereka berdegup kecang. 'Ciuman saja, kenapa pakai slow motion dulu, sih?' batin Len yang sudah greget, sampai ia menggigit kerah bajunya sendiri.

.

3 senti. Rin dan Len menahan napas.

.

2 senti. Rin dan Len berpegangan tangan.

.

1 senti. Rin dan Len saling berpelukan sambil melihat dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

"Apa yang kupikirkan, sih. Aku tidak boleh. Tuan Muda dan Putri Muda akan marah jika memergokiku menciummu. Maaf Miku, aku hanya bisa menyemangatimu," ujar Kaito, menjauhkan wajahnya.

Miku tersenyum. "Iya. Aku juga egois. Perkataanmu ada benarnya juga. Ayah pasti tahu yang terbaik untukku. Terima kasih, Kaito-kun. Sekarang, aku jadi semangat untuk latihan."

Kaito mengecup kening Miku. "Terima kasih kembali." Mereka berdua berdiri. "Tuan Muda dan Putri Muda pasti sudah menunggu."

Miku mengangguk, lalu keduanya berjalan masuk ke restoran.

Tangis Rin meledak ketika pelayannya menghilang ke dalam restoran. Dia merasa senang, tapi sedih. Dia merasa senang karena Kaito dan Miku benar-benar saling cinta, tapi dia sedih karena takdir yang dialami pasangan itu. Len mengelus pundak saudari kembarnya untuk menghibur saudarinya. "Lecchi, mereka akan bersatu, kan? Jawab aku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mereka. Mereka berarti banyak untukku ... aku tidak ingin melihat mereka berpisah dan akhirnya saling mendiami," isak Rin, lalu mengelap pipinya yang basah.

Len tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja mereka akan bersatu. Dan, ya, aku juga tidak mau melihat mereka jadi jauh. Rasanya menyedihkan. Mari kita pulang, sudah hampir pukul sembilan."

Rin mengangguk. Sang Raja dan Ratu menyelinap ke pintu depan dan berpura-pura tidak sabar menunggu Kaito dan Miku agar mereka tidak dicurigai. Mereka pura-pura menggerutu sehingga Kaito dan Miku berlutut dalam-dalam.

Mereka pulang menggunakan kereta kuda kerajaan yang penuh emas. Di dalam hati Rin dan Len, mereka sudah menyusun rencana lagi. Dan kali ini, semuanya akan beres.

**-[08.30] Jum'at, kamar Raja, Istana Kerajaan Asfar-**

Kamar itu dikelilingi emas dan pualam merah yang bersinar. Kasurnya berukuran King Size dapat membuat orang yang tidur di atasnya menjadi manja. Terdapat sebuah lemari besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni paling berkualitas dengan hiasan intan dan perak yang diukir menjadi naga disisi kanan ruangan. Disisi yang berseberangan, terdapat kamar mandi untuk Raja yang didesain dengan indah, oleh arsitek paling handal di Kerajaan Asfar. Jika orang masuk ke kamar Raja, mereka akan menganga dan mata mereka butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dari cahaya emas.

Rin mengguncang tubuh Len yang masih terlelap di kasurnya. _Anak ini 'kebo'!_ Batin Rin kesal. Akhirnya dia menyambar parfum di meja Len. "Len! Kuperintahkan agar kau bangun sekarang juga! Kau lupa hari ini ada apa? Cepatlah bangun!" bentak Rin, tapi Len hanya bergeming. Sudah habis kesabaran, Rin memukul Len dengan parfum yang ia pegang sekeras mungkin.

"Ow, Ricchi! Ada apa, sih, ribut-ribut di pagi hari? Ini hari minggu, seharusnya semua surat administrasi sudah kutanda-tangani!" rintih Len. Tapi, saudari kembarnya makin dongkol ketika melihat Len kembali tidur.

"Miku-aneki ulang tahun hari ini! Memangnya kau sudah beli hadiah?!"

Setengah detik kemudian Len langsung duduk tegak. Jantungnya copot dari tempatnya. "ASTAGA!" jeritnya lalu menyeret handuk ke kamar mandi.

Rin menggeleng-geleng kepala. Dasar.

**-[11.00] Jum'at, di pusat perbelanjaan Kerajaan Asfar-**

Len sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi tapi tidak akan ketahuan bahwa dia adalah Raja. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih bersih dan celana pendek hitam yang terlalu bagus. Len dan saudari kembarnya memulai rencana mereka, yaitu membuntuti Kaito ke toko ...

"APA?! Dia tidak mungkin membeli hadiah di toko senjata, ya, kan, Ricchi—"

"Diam saja! Belum tentu dia kemari untuk beli hadiah. Siapa tahu dia kemari untuk membeli senjatanya sendiri!" Rin menyekap Len. Mereka mengintip lewat jendela, dan melihat Kaito sedang memegang kotak kardus yang cukup besar. Ketika Kaito sudah berbalik, Rin dan Len segera sembunyi ke semak.

Mereka terus membuntuti Kaito. Lama-lama mereka bingung apa yang dilakukan Kaito. Setelah pergi ke toko senjata, Kaito pergi ke toko baju laki-laki, lalu ke toko baju perempuan, lalu ke toko topi, lalu yang terakhir ke toko boneka.

Tunggu. Miku tidak suka boneka. Terakhir kali ketika Miku melihat boneka Rin di kasur ketika Rin berumur dua belas tahun, Miku langsung mencabik-cabik boneka itu dengan pedangnya. Rin langsung memaafkan Miku karena dia memaklumi traumanya terhadap boneka.

"Baiklah, sampai disini, Ricchi. Kita harus membicarakan tentang pertunangan Miku-aneki dengan lelaki bernama Piko itu. Kita harus ke rumah Piko dan ke rumah ayah Miku-aneki," kata Len, membaca rencana mereka selanjutnya.

Dan, mereka pergi ke istana Piko. Mereka ke sana menggunakan kereta kuda berhias emas termahal, membuat nafsu perampok bergejolak, tapi perampok-perampok itu mengurungkan niatnya ketika tahu mereka berhadapan dengan siapa. Selama tiga jam, kereta kuda Rin dan Len melewati gerbang Kerajaan Midiallum. Lalu hanya dalam sepuluh menit mereka mencapai Istana Kerajaan Midiallum.

Istananya indah, dihiasi batu zamrud yang bersinar hijau. Mereka meminta izin kepada Piko untuk berbicara padanya; Piko mengizinkan. Mereka berbincang di ruangan besar penuh dengan hiasan zamrud.

"Jadi," Piko menyesap tehnya ketika Rin dan Len duduk di sofa emouk berwarna hijau di seberang sofanya. "Apa yang ingin Raja dan Ratu Asfar bicarakan padaku?"

Len berdeham, dia melirik Rin. "Kami ... kami mendengar bahwa anda telah bertunangan dengan pelayan kami, Hatsune Miku. Apakah itu benar?"

Piko tertegun. Tangannya gemetar. "Darimana anda tahu? Saya tidak pernah menyebarkan ini, dan tidak mungkin berita ini sampai di telinga anda sekalian. Tapi, ya, saya bertunangan dengannya, atas izin ayahanda Hatsune."

Len meneguk tehnya sampai hampir habis. Dia gemetar hebat. Len tidak yakin ini akan berhasil, tapi dia akan berusaha dan terus berdoa. "Saya ingin anda membatalkan pertunangannya. Saya tahu ini memang gila, tapi dia sudah punya orang yang dicintainya—bukan berarti dia tidak suka padamu. Kuharap anda mengerti."

Ruangan hening. Piko meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, lalu menatap mata Len dalam-dalam. "Jika Raja dan Ratu yang meminta, saya, Pangeran Kerajaan Midiallum, akan mengikhlaskannya. Saya tidak butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya, karena pasti Raja dan Ratu Asfar yang lebih mengerti tentang Nona Hatsune. Tapi," Piko menghela napas kecewa, "saya khawatir ayahanda Hatsune tidak akan mau. Beliau sangat teguh dalam pendiriannya."

Len dan Rin tidak percaya. Mereka berhasil, dan secepat ini? Apakah Piko tidak mencintai Miku? Tapi mereka tetap bersyukur karena diberi kemudahan oleh Tuhan. Len dan Rin mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk hormat, lalu segera meninggalkan Midiallum dengan rasa bahagia.

Sore harinya mereka datang ke kediaman keluarga Hatsune. Rumahnya besar, tapi sederhana. Dari kelihatannya, pasti keluarga ini adalah keluarga kesatria. Dan memang benar. Keluarga ini sudah mengabdi kepada kerajaan sejak beberapa abad yang lalu.

Rin mengetuk pintu perlahan. Mereka menunggu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka pelan, memperlihatkan seorang lelaki pendek tapi tegap. Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu berlutut hormat.

"Mari masuk, Yang Mulia. Saya Hatsune Nigaito, sebuah kehormatan dapat bertemu anda," ujar lelaki itu sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Setelah Rin dan Len masuk, Nigaito bertanya, "ada perlu apa gerangan Yang Mulia sekalian ada disini?"

Rin tersenyum. "Kami minta izin untuk dapat menemui ayahanda Nona Miku."

"Ikuti saya," Nigaito berlutut lalu menuntun mereka ke sebuah ruangan dengan tatami simple tapi berkualitas. Di tengah ruangan itu, lelaki paruh baya tengah menikmati ketenangan di ruangannya. "Ayah, Raja dan Ratu ingin menemuimu."

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengangkat kepala. "Silakan."

Rin dan Len masuk ke ruangan itu, lalu Nigaito menutup pintu di belakang mereka. Mereka membungkuk hormat lalu duduk di depan si lelaki.

"Sang Raja dan Ratu. Ada apa anda menemui saya di sore hari ini? Sebuah kehormatan besar dapat menemui anda disini," ujar lelaki itu dengan aksen kansai. "Silakan langsung katakan intinya, saya akan mendengarkan."

"Begini, Tuan Hatsune, kami minta izin agar pertunangan Nona Miku dengan Pangeran Piko dibatalkan."

**-[20.45] Jum'at, di depan toko B&M di Kerajaan Asfar-**

Rin dan Len meloncat kegirangan. Mereka berhasil! Walaupun ada perdebatan sedikit, akhirnya ayah Miku mau membatalkannya. Rin agak tidak percaya kalau sebenarnya semudah ini, padahal dia sudah menyiapkan bahan adu mulut yang sudah ia catat di telapak tangannya setelah pergi ke Kerajaan Midiallum tadi. Tapi, ini sebenarnya berkat wibawa Len. Berkat lelaki itu, ayah Miku percaya bahwa Miku tidak mencintai Piko dan juga sebaliknya, serta Miku sudah mempunyai orang lain yang ia cintai.

Rin memegang sebuah kotak indah. Isinya adalah cincin yang baru ia beli di toko B&M* Nanti mereka akan menyuruh Kaito untuk memberikan cincin ini kepada Miku, lalu Kaito dan Miku akan menikah! Rin sudah tidak sabar, maka dia langsung menyeret Len ke Istana mereka.

Ketika mereka berjalan di taman depan Istana, mereka melihat Kaito sedang mematung di depan air mancur yang indah. Mukanya tampak galau dan merasa bersalah. Si kembar mendekati Kaito.

"Kaito-aniki? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Len yang berdiri si samping Kaito. Saat Len menoleh ke Kaito, dia kaget. Len belum pernah melihat pelayannya tampak sesedih dan sekecewa ini. "Hey, Kaito-aniki."

Kaito bergeming sebentar, baru menjawab. "Tuan Muda, maafkan saya. Tadi pagi saya berbelanja sampai sore lalu saya pulang ke rumah saya untuk beberapa jam, karena adik saya ulang tahun. Ini salah saya, karena saya terlalu senang bersama keluarga saya, saya pulang agak malam. Tapi, ketika saya ingin berbicara kepada Miku, dia mengurung dirinya dih kamar dan dia berkata pada saya bahwa dia tidak ingin menemui diriku. Maaf, Tuan Muda," ujar Kaito lesu. Pundaknya kelihatan sangat melorot.

Manik Len dan Rin membulat. Ada yang tidak beres disini. Berarti, Kaito tidak menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Miku tapi dia pergi ke pesta ulang tahun adiknya yang ulang tahunnya sama dengan Miku? "Tu-tunggu, Kaito-aniki. Berarti, tadi kamu tidak hadir?"

"Hadir dalam apa?"

Rin dan Len saling bertatapan. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu? Tidak, tidak mungkin, ya, kan Lecchi?" tanya Rin menunjukkan gejala khawatir.

"Tidak tahu apa, Putri Muda?"

"Hari ini."

"Hari ini apa?"

"Ulang tahun Miku-aneki."

JLEB.

"Tuan Muda? Hari ini Miku ulang tahun? Astaga, jadi itu sebabnya dia membenciku ... saya memang tidak berguna. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan, Tuan Muda dan Putri Muda?" tanya Kaito panik.

"Tenang, Kaito-aniki. Semuanya beres. Sudah kami rencanakan," ujar Rin dengan senyum lembutnya, membuat Kaito agak sedikit lega, lalu bersujud hormat di hadapan Raja dan Ratunya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Muda dan Putri Muda!" dan Kaito terus berterima kasih, sampai Len memberikan sebuah kotak biru yang tadi dia dan Rin beli di B&M.

"Ini. Berikan ini padanya," ujar Len, "kami tahu kau mencintainya, walau kau tidak pernah bilang padaku. Tapi itu tak apa, lagipula kalian memang cocok. Jadi, aku dan Rin menyusun sebuah rencana."

-[]-

"Miku-aneki?" Rin mengetuk pintu kamar Miku yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. "Ini aku, Rin. Boleh aku masuk?"

Tak perlu waktu lama agar Miku membukakan pintunya. Rin melihat Miku yang berantakan dan matanya sembab, serta terdapat kantung di bawah matanya. Wajahnya merah, menandakan dia baru saja menangis. "Maaf Putri Muda harus melihat saya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Silakan masuk, Putri Muda."

Rin masuk. Kamar Miku hanya beberapa meter lebih kecil dari kamarnya, dan kamar Miku jauh lebih rapi dibanding kamar Rin. "Apakah kau baik-baik, saja, Miku-aneki? Kau terlihat berantakan."

"Maafkan saya, Putri Muda. Saya akan buatkan teh," ujar Miku lesu.

"Tidak! Tunggu! Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Duduk saja, tidak apa-apa, ini hal sepele namun sangat penting," cegah Rin. Dia ingin langsung ke topik, tidak ingin basa-basi.

Miku hanya menurut. Dia meminta izin ganti baju sebentar dengan kamisol berwarna krem pemberian Rin waktu dia berulang tahun yang ke dua puluh, lalu duduk di kasurnya.

Rin menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu ia menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Begini, aku tahu kau mencintai Kaito kendati kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Aku dan Len ingin membantumu. Aku sudah menangani pertunanganmu dengan Pangeran Piko. Aku minta izin kepada Pangeran Piko dan ayahmu untuk membatalkannya ... aku tahu aku sangat tidak sopan, tapi aku dan Len ingin membantumu."

Mata Miku terbelalak, tidak percaya. "Tidak. Terima kasih banyak, Putri Muda. Sebenarnya saya sangat ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini, tapi saya tidak punya keberanian ... jadi saya makin berutang pada Putri Muda. Terima kasih," ujar Miku sambil menangis bahagia. Dia merasa dia tak punya daya apapun untuk melakukan sesuatu sesuai yang ia inginkan.

Rin menghela napas, lalu tersenyum. "Untung saja yang kami lakukan benar."

Sebelum Miku sempat berterima kasih lagi, dia dan Rin mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Rin tersenyum licik, lalu duduk di kasur Miku.

"Siapa?" tanya Miku.

"Ini aku, Kaito. Izinkan aku masuk. Tolonglah, aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak hadir di pesta ulang tahunmu," ujar Kaito dari luar ruangan.

Miku hanya diam. Dia bimbang. Dia tidak ingin melihat Kaito untuk sementara karena lelaki itu tidak menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya yang telah Miku rancang susah payah—bahkan dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk lelaki itu, meski sebenarnya Miku yang berulang tahun—, tapi dia merasa tidak enak kalau mengusir Kaito. Rin hanya memandang Miku sambil menunggu-nunggu jawaban Miku.

"Miku-aneki, biarkan Kaito-aniki masuk," pinta Len dari luar, membuat Miku kaget dan merasa bersalah.

"Ba-baik," Miku segera membuka pintunya, dan melihat Kaito berdiri tegak di ambang pintu di sertai Len di sebelahnya. Seperti Raja dan Pengawal—memang benar—tapi Kaito lebih mirip Rajanya daripada Pengawal.

Kaito dan Len masuk, Kaito menutup pintu di belakang mereka; Len segera duduk di sebelah Rin, memberi isyarat kepada Kaito bahwa ia harus segera mengutarakan perasaannya dan jangan pedulikan kehadirannya serta Rin. Kaito mengangguk mantap.

"Miku, aku sungguh minta maaf karena tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu tadi siang ... aku merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan ulang tahunmu, jadi aku hanya datang ke pesta ulang ulang tahun adikku. Aku tidak ingat, atau aku tidak pernah peduli tentang itu. Aku sungguh minta maaf," ucap Kaito dengan mimik bersalah luarbiasa dan perkataan maaf yang bertubi-tubi.

Miku tertegun ketika Kaito berlutut di depannya dan tangannya menyodorkan sebuah kotak biru kecil yang indah. Kaito membuka kotaknya, dan Miku melihat cincin permata paling indah yang pernah ia tahu. "Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikahiku?"

Rin dan Len saling berpelukan sambil menangis. Miku terkejut dengan wajah merah semerah tomat. Dia mengambil cincin itu dan mengenakannya di jari manis. Rin dan Len menggigit ujung baju mereka sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Kaito berdiri lalu tersenyum halus. "Sangat cocok untukmu, 'mon amour'." Lalu Kaito mencium Miku.

'Lecchi ... aku sungguh bahagia! Kita berhasil!' bisik Rin sambil menangis berlebihan.

Len mengangguk setuju. 'Ya, Rin, kita berhasil!'

Mereka masih menonton aksi romansa itu dengan penuh harap, dan ketika aksi itu selesai, Len berdeham. "Nah, malam ini, kalian adalah tunangan. Besok kalian akan menikah. Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja disini ...," mendadak wajah Len memerah. Dia menarik Rin untuk keluar dari ruangan. "Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja! Tapi ingat, kalian masih pelayanku! Jadi, jangan pernah coba-coba untuk kabur." Len dan Rin pun menghilang dari pandangan sang pasangan.

**-[08.00] Sabtu, di Aula Dansa Istana, Istana Kerajaan Asfar-**

Besoknya, seperti yang dikatakan Len, Kaito dan Miku menikah. Upacaranya sangat mewah, sesuai dengan rancangan Sang Raja dan Ratu kembar. Walaupun mendadak, banyak tamu yang datang. Bahkan Piko dan ayah Miku pun ikut datang.

Rin dan Len menatap kedua pengantin baru sambil tersenyum puas. Rencana mereka berhasil, dan mereka akan memulai hari yang indah bersama pelayan mereka.

**-END-**

***nama restoran/toko yang bisa anda temui di mall***

**Yak, sekian dari saya. Terima kasih atas bantuan minna-san yang author maupun tidak, kepada yang telah membuat VOCALOID juga. Maaf kalau cuman sedikit dan tidak memuaskan. Tadinya saya ingin buat chapters, tapi takut kehabisan ide dan gak selesai, jadi segini aja. Lagipula, ini memang ide pertama saya.**

**Silakan review apa saja, termasuk flame, curhat, dan ke-gaje-an. Terima kasih.**

**Special thanks to:**

**xkagaminex-san, yang telah mengoreksi saya dan fic saya, dan memberikan ide baru pada saya. Walaupun tugas bejibun, tapi Kuzaku-san nyempetin aja baca *terharu*. arigatou gozaimashita!**

**Readers-san, yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic pertama saya.**

**Dan … guling saya, yang selalu memberikan saya ide cemerlang.**


End file.
